A Lost Claus Or, er, Cause?
by candelight
Summary: Curious Turtle Tot fiction! It's Christmas Eve-and Raph wants the honest truth about Santa. Will Splinter tell him the truth? Or show him something much better?


A Lost Claus....er, Cause?

Curious Turtle Tot fiction! It's Christmas Eve-and Raph wants the honest truth about Santa. Will Splinter tell him?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

As Splinter eased his worn body into a small rocking chair, a sigh of relief escaped him.

Thank heavens the children had finally fallen asleep. Decorating today...well, Mikey had made a paper chain explosion, Don had been scurrying in and out everywhere, looking for a

secret spot to hide his gifts from the family, Leo had hung holly over the mantlepiece...

And Raphael....

Splinter frowned, chair creaking back and forth as the fire in front of him crackled slightly, sending a flurry of golden sparks into the air.

Raph HAD been fairly helpful today, but he seemed a little down. That didn't seem normal Christmas Eve behavior-especially from one so energetic as Raphael.

Perhaps he had caught a cold....it had been a little chilly in the sewers as of late. Hopefully, it was nothing serious. It would be a shame to ill on that one special day in the year...

____

The rat jumped, sensing a prescence, ears prickling before relaxing.

That was Raphael's shuffle on the carpet. Splinter slowly turned with a faint sigh.

Why wasn't the child in BED?

"Sei-Sei?"

The rat relaxed slightly, as Raph timidly stepped in, as if unsure of his welcome.

"Um...Dad?"

The rat merely held out a hand, which, after some hesitation and glancing over his shoulder-he would NEVER live it down if one of his bros caught him-the turtle gratefully scurried

over to the rat.

With a slight grunt, the rat lifted Raph into his arms, rocker creaking again.

"What is it, my son? Bad dream?"

The turtle shook his head, rubbing at his eyes as he blinked at the light slightly.

"Master Splinter....I'm sad."

The rat started slightly.

"Whatever for? The holidays are amongst us tomorrow-one of the happiest days of the year! Why, does that upset you, little one?"

Raph rigorously shook his head.

"Nah.....not that. It's just....well..." Raph squirmed, looking embarassed.

"Sensei-is Santa real?"

Splinter managed a soft smile, and, to Raph's surprise, the rat stood, the turtle in his arms.

"Come with me, my son. But fetch your coat-it's quite cold outside."

-------

Raph blinked as the wind swept a dirty scrap of newspaper into the air, sending it violently trembling against the old brick-brick that had been spray painted numerous times.

He shivered.

A rat scurried out of a nearby trash can. An alley cat's eyes glowed in the darkness before slinking away.

There were lights dimly flickering, and when you squinted at them, they seemed to melt into a sparkling, yet somewhat blurred pattern of shape and illumination.

Topside.

Master Splinter had actually brought him topside! Raph managed a grin, and, holding onto Splinter's gloved hand, had to resist the merry urge to skip.

When the others found about this, they were going to be sooooo jealous!

Splinter quietly pulled the manhole cover back over the opening.

"Let us hurry, my son. The night is still young."

---

In spite of his newfound excitement, Raph found himself staying close to the rat as they neared a somewhat dingy corner.

Three people in oversized, ragged clothing were huddling next to a can that was flickering and sputtering with glowing embers. Raph shrank back, feeling shy.

The three figures did not seem to take notice of the hooded Splinter and the even more bundled up Raph.

The door of the nearby building opened with a slight creaking noise. The three looked up.

A woman, with lines under her eyes and a world weary expression stepped out, as the alley became flooded with the dim brightness the naked bulbs had to offer. Splinter shrank

back slightly, as did Raph.

The woman looked careworn, her uniform wrinkled, and certainly tired, but her eyes were kind as she beckoned the three shuddering figures in.

As the door closed, and the world became dark once again, Raph bit his lip.

"Sensei...? Why...?"

But the rat simply tugged on his hand once again.

____

Raph frowned at the brightly lit building, windows brightly painted with little animals. As white flakes continued to fall from the skies, snow was definitely blurring his vision now.

A red cross...What did that mean again...?

"The Hospickle?" Raph had only seen one in pictures.

Splinter smiled lightly.

"Hospital, my son. And, it's holiday time here too, you know."

Raph looked around. The hospital was decorated with brightly decorated with Christmas trees, wreaths, what looked like a nativity scene, Paper dreidels and Kenorahs hung in the

glass, glinting slightly.

A van screeched to a halt nearby, and people hurriedly scurried out of it, rushing to the trunk as it opened automatically with a _click. _

The doors opened, and as the smiling nurses stood aside to let the people-who were carrying large, brightly wrapped parcels-through.

Raph leaned forward curiously.

There was a little boy in the lobby, smiling broadly. Boy, he looked kinda thin.

And he was bald. Raph had never seen a bald human before. For some reason, he had black Xs drawn on his skin.

And he was sitting in a funny chair that kept moving.

Someone stooped, with a nametag that read, _Hi! I'm Meagan _in bright blue letters to give the boy-or it could've been a girl, Raph was not sure-a large hug.

A lump rose to Raph's throat. Splinter must've felt the same, because he tugged gently on Raph's hand, and lead the willing boy away.

----

They passed a graveyard, where a woman was busy laying what looked like cheap marigolds upon the cold-sometimes empty-stones. There was a Santa, busy ringing a bell near a

donation box.

Finally, Splinter found a fire escape, and shimmied up it, Raph still clinging to his back.

It was fairly dark in this sector of the city, and the sky was dotted with stars.

When the rat finally made it to the rooftops, Raph did not cease clinging to him.

For a minute, the two were silent, Splinter pulling Raph onto his lap, the two staring up at the skyline for a minute or so.

Finally, Raph spoke.

"Sensei....um....I'm really glad we got to go Topside, but...uh....why did we hafta see-?"

Splinter pulled Raph closer.

"To show you....that Santa DOES indeed exist. In many forms. It does not have to have the stereotype of being some simple old man in a crimson outfit-the spirit can exist as

itself by aiding another soul."

Raph snuggled closer to the rat.

"Uh....does that make you "Santa", Sensei?"

Splinter smiled, and was about to answer, then something shot across the sky, grabbing their attention.

Onyx eyes widened.

Something emerald, that looked like it was being pulled by-

A jingling bell.

And what seemed to be a laugh echoed throughout the air, fading into silence with the jingling of bells.

For a minute, the two simply sat there in silence, Raph's mouth still dropped.

"Um.....Sensei?"

Splinter stood up, trembling slightly as he made his way to the manhole again.

"Come my son. Er.....there are many things that lay obscure from us. Well...." he paused.

"Perhaps we need to lie down."

The lid rattled behind them, sleigh bells still jingling in the distance.


End file.
